


Fire & Gold

by playingaaronburr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love, Married Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Westeros, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingaaronburr/pseuds/playingaaronburr
Summary: Sansa Stark escaped with Tyrion and Varys across the sea to Pentos. And while under the tutelage of Varys and Daenerys, Sansa becomes a stronger and braver woman who falls in love with the Imp, who is scared to feel for her.





	1. Fire & Gold

Prologue 

_We return to the sea and when we do, from whence we came._

* * *

 

Sansa stood over her husband's small body.

His eyes were pinched tightly together and instead of the usual scroll or wineskin - a large crossbow, almost the size of his arm, was held tightly in his hand.

She had never been on the sea alone before.

She had seen it from the castle of King's Landing.

It seemed to stretch on forever and the sun seemed the only destination you could reach.

The wind was thick with salt and the waves rolled against the large ship.

_"If you want to live come with me now!"_

_"If you want to live-"_

Her eyes never drifted from her husband's face as she pulled the crossbow from his grasp.

His mouth clenched and his grip tightened.

Sansa placed her hand on his own and she was able to pull it from him as he gently sank deeper into sleep.

It was a crude instrument yet beautifully crafted.

And she threw it overboard.

It floated for just a moment above the surface of the water before it sunk into the ocean.

The water black and foamy.

_"Come with me now!"_

She had wrestled away from him and hurried to Tyrion's side, pulling him, pulling him.

Joffrey's face had turned an evil shade of purple, his eyes wide and red and violent in his struggle.

She had had pity for him, if only for a moment and then his gnarled hand had turned to her, to Tyrion.

Her throat had seized and her grip turned white as she held onto Tyrion.

She heard a scream when Tyrion was torn from her grip.

It was only later that she realized she had been the one screaming.

 

Sansa still held a piece of wine red fabric, the mane of a golden lion still slightly visible.

* * *

 

Sansa stood and peered out the window of the small cabin.

They had been on this ship for a week, according to Varys.

A week in this room.

She gingerly touched the thick brown hair that hung down her back.

It would fade soon and her original hair color would (hopefully) return and she hoped they would be in Pentos by then.

Pentos.

Arya had always been the one who ached for adventure.

It didn't matter wher, traveling was something that had never bothered her.

Sansa had never been interested in the world beyond Westeros.

She loved her country and its history of knights and princess, of beautiful maiden and songs.

That had been before.

Before Joffrey.

She saw her life like that.

There was Before Joffrey, when she had been just an innocent child.

There was During Joffrey, when she had suffered at his hands - at the mercy of his whims - and had lived each day in fear.

The After Joffrey had only begun and already she was afraid.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

She jumped.

The Spider.

"Forgive me, My Lord," she whispered.

Sansa tightened her arms around her chest.

"I am not a Lord, My Lady," he replied, "And there is nothing for you to be afraid of"

She remembered the men who had been aboard the ship... Seven men bustling around, laughing heartily.

Traders who had never heard of the Lions and the Wolves.

They had no interest in the politics of Westeros and had no care in who they ferried as long as they were paid.

"Best not to wander," Varys said, reading her thoughts.

He turned to leave.

"Will...will he wake up?," Sansa whispered.

Her voice was rough from misuse and the raspy sound made her wince.

"Do not worry, Lady Stark, your hu-"

She winced.

Again.

"Lord will be fine," he finished somewhat lamely.

"What am I to do now, Varys?"

Varys stared at her for a long moment as the boat to Pentos carried them through the sea.

The air was thick and the silence began to grow heavy.

"What you do now, Sansa Stark is up to you"

He turned away and left the small cabin.

The boat tipped and flew through the water and Sansa clung onto the window as Westeros disappeared.

And the sun began to rise high about the sky. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Pentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arrives in Pentos and tries to take control of Tyrion.   
> Varys keeps trying to interrupt cute moments with his rambling.

_**Fire & Gold ** _

**Chapter One - Pentos**

  _Safety is like a blooming flower. Sweet and soft and able to be crushed without consequence._

* * *

The island rose above the water and Sansa, curious, leaned closer to the window. Hundreds of people walked and pushed their way through the port - it wasn't unlike King's Landing. But while King's Landing had swelled with thin, penniless bodies, there was something breathtaking about the city. It's buildings were a bright cream color and the most exotic colors flashed throughout the port.

She felt worlds away from home.

And something in her was comforted by that thought.

There was a flurry a movement behind her and a thick, gruff curse of indignation.

Tyrion.

He had awoken almost three days before. And she still remembered his grief. He had awaken with a shout and when Sansa had reached for him, to quiet him, he had gripped her small, white wrists.

* * *

 " _Shae!"_

_Sansa felt her eyes widen and her heart thundered to a stop in her chest._

" _My Lord, please"_

_The grip on her - his grip on her - had become painful._

" _Sansa," his voice was filled with confusion and surprise._

" _My Lord"_

_His hands flew away from her._

" _Where-," he murmured,"Where are we?!"_

" _We're headed to Pentos, my Lord," Sansa replied, "Don't you remember Escaping King's Landing?"_

_Tyrion stared at her, his eyes wandering over her face, her darkened hair._

" _Lady Stark I do hope-"_

_A small sound of commotion and Varys appeared behind the door. A small smile appeared on his face when he saw them._

_Sansa close to Tyrion's face, Tyrion's small, rough hands attached to her wrist._

_She had been the one to flinch away, the gravity of what she'd done overwhelming her._

* * *

The entire journey had taken three days full of silence. They had not spoken a word to each other and had instead regulated themselves to opposite ends of the room. Tyrion began to smell of wine and rotting food, comfortable in his grief. And Sansa had tried her best to rid the room of the smell but it continued to reek. Varys visited only once and instead of talking about the future they had only talked about mundane things like the weather. They had learned their lesson when Tyrion had stilled when Varys mention little birds and King's Landing.

The silence was soon interrupted by Varys.

"We have landed in Pentos, my Lord, my Lady," Varys said.

"Now, my lady if you will"

Sansa pulled the long, brown cloak from her bed. The material was rough but sturdy and would cover her through the walk to the Palace. Varys had thought of everything. Her hair - although fading - had turned from a dark muddy brown to a dark copper. While in the cabin she had been relentlessly pulling and undoing any Lion emblems. Now her once beautifully embroidered black dress was now simple - all except for the wolf symbol she had embroidered just under the sleeve - it's silver weight had gotten her through the worst with Joffrey and she hoped it got her through the worst with this.

Varys had told her that her darkened hair color and unimpressive clothing would keep her hidden until they were safe but her heart still began to thud in her chest - as if warning her away.

"My Lord," Varys said, gesturing to a thick crate.

The crate was lined with holes, and Vary's servant, Hoyte, would carry it through the streets of Pentos.

Hoyte stood at least seven feet tall but even at his height Sansa had not seen him since the night the ship took off.

After Tyrion was placed within the crate, the four of them began their slow journey to the deck and off the ship.

The harbor was full of people, sailors, merchants and women lined the deck waiting for merchandise. A group of women, one lady and two teens stood in sheer orange fabric, smiling at a man aboard a long ship. He was smiling as he jumped down from his perch on the ships helm. Sansa watched them embrace before Hoyte began to gently nudge her on.

The street of Pentos was full of children playing and people moving. She had never seen so many people so busy. In Winterfell she had been confined to the castle and its surrounding buildings, she had never been able to mingle with any of the other people besides her Septa and the servants. And while in King's Landing she had been denied any close contact with people outside of the Tyrells and the Lannisters. And other lords and ladies had shied away from her as well - too afraid of the wrath of the king to show any acts of kindness or bravery. 

Sansa stayed close to Varys during the walk to Illyrio's mansion.

The room he led them to was surrounded by flowers and greenery. It climbed the walls of the building and tall trees acted as giants around the house. But even more importantly a wall protected the house from invaders. She hurried to the edge of the balcony and reached for the small yellow flowers that covered the wall.

The air was filled with salt and the sweet fragrance of flowers and moist dirt.

She was naive - even she knew that - but she had quickly found peace here.

A loud clatter shook the beautiful silence and Sansa turned to find Tyrion with a pitcher of wine and a thick clay glass.

She began to walk towards him and took the glass and the wine.

It poured softly into the glass and she held it out to him.

"Pentos?," Tyrion asked as he took a long swallow.

"The House of Illyrio Mopatis," Varys replied.

"I met Mopatis many years ago, through mutual friends. A group of people who saw Robert Baratheon for the disaster that he was, interested in a Targaryen Restoration. But a chain of mistakes has led us to this moment. And things have not gotten better."

The room grew silent and Sansa watched Tyrion wander around the room in a drunken daze.

"Westeros needs to be saved from those who wish to tear it apart," Varys pressed.

"Much better," Tyrion whispered into his cup after he had belched.

"My Lord?," Sansa said, beginning to rise from her chair.

"I'm not sure I am that anymore. A Lord. Can you still be a Lord if you kill your own father? I don't think killing a whore would really bother the nobility but killing a Lord? The poor ladies of Westeros will faint in their beds"

Tyrion sloshed another drink into his cup, his chin stained with wine.

Varys walked closer, "You have drank a hundred men's weight in wine"

"And why stop there" Tyrion replied, gulping his ale.

"Because we are talking about the future of our country and the people within it," Varys replied. His irritation had crept into her voice and for the first time Sansa was fearful of the eunuch's anger.

"The future is shit," Tyrion replied, "And so is the past - so what is the point Varys?!"

"You once told me that my Lady Mother would want me to carry on," Sansa said, touching Tyrion's shoulder, "Ser Jaime would want you to do the same"

She stepped out of the way just in time as Tyrion began to hurl wine onto the white marble of the room, his small body violently shaking.

He stood back up, his small hands clenching and relaxing. He reached for the pitcher again. Sansa swiped it from him and began her walk to the balcony again. She took a swing out of the pitcher and gentle dropped it over the railing. The soft crunch of the clay made her give Tyrion and Varys a tiny smile.

"That was very rude, My Lady," Tyrion replied, rubbing his forehead.

Sansa only gave him a gentle smile and took the other pitcher from the table.

She gave it a hesitant sniff and was content with it.

The water was clear and blue, and she pushed it towards her husband.

He sloshed a little in his mouth before spatting it out against the floor and gave another drink of it, trying to clear his throat.

Sansa sighed, and pulled out her handkerchief and gently cradled his face so she could wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Tyrion, meanwhile, was content to settle against her hand, his eyes falling closed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope this chapter was a-ok even though it was very short!   
> But thank you all for reading and I hope you have a fantastic day! 
> 
> P.S.  
> To whoever is stealing my story (I know who you are) stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is also posted on fanfiction - hope you have a good day!  
> Warnings: Reviews are sporadic and unintentionally difficult to keep!


End file.
